1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to outdoor watersports, particularly those that require hands remaining free for the purpose of paddling, swimming, etc. and require visual facility for judging and gauging distances and heights.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, outdoor watersports have been considered a daytime activity because they require the participant to be able to visually monitor his or her field of activity, namely the surrounding water. While some ocean water sports, such as swimming, can be conducted in the dark, there are others that require definite visual facility for the participation in the sport, such as board surfing or body surfing. A search of patents in this field revealed no prior art directly germane to this invention. While a few patents have been filed for sports headwear that provide aural communication to the sportsman, the majority of patented sports headwear is of a protective nature such as football, boxing and motorcycle helmets. No water sports headwear providing illumination was found. Most outdoor watersports have been limited to daylight hours, as the need for light is essential in the conducting of the sport.